powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsy Bitsy Spider
Itsy Bitsy Spider is the twenty-third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Synopsis Zack must overcome his arachnophobia when Rita Repulsa sends her monster Spidertron to attack him. Plot Trini and Billy are at school trying to get signatures to save the Spirit Statue, which the city council wants to replace with a barbecue pit. According to legend, the statue is said to protect people from harmful insects. Zack mentions his fear of spiders. Bulk and Skull unleash a horde of insects on Trini and Billy's audience, with a spider landing on Zack's shoulder, making him freak out. That night, Baboo, Squatt and some Putties steal the Spirit Statue from its place in the park. Billy shows the others his mouse named Jack at school the next day. Bulk and Skull want to play another prank, but the mouse crawls up Skull's leg. Finster creates Spidertron and plans on hiding it inside a duplicate of the Spirit Statue. Then it will be put back in the park. Along with it are moths made of sleeping powder. The teens minus Zack go in the woods to find insects to replace the ones lost at the petition rally. Putties attack the four before running away. Elsewhere at Zack's hip hop kido class, the students are put to sleep by the moths. Zack runs to the Spirit Statue for safety from the moths. He can tell that it's a fake because rather than flowers in the statue's hair, there are snakes. Zack morphs and blasts the statue into pebbles with his Power Axe in blaster mode. From the debris rises Spidertron. Goldar assists the monster in fighting the Black Ranger. The other four Rangers come to help Black Ranger, but all five get spun in Spidertron's web. Zack breaks free and fires his blade blaster at Spidertron and Goldar. Rita makes the monster grow and the Megazord is summoned. Spidertron immobilizes the Megazord, causing the Rangers to have to disassemble back into their respective zords. Mastodon Dinozord's icy spray temporarily freezes Spidertron, but it shakes free and blasts the zords. Tommy is contacted and he goes to help. Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed and it kills Spidertron by using it's Power Staff to tear a massive round hole in the monster's middle. Zack returns to his students. The city council decides not to destroy the Spirit Statue and declare it a historical landmark. Tommy puts a rubber spider on Zack's shoulder and Zack then panics before realizing that it's fake. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tom Wyner as Spidertron (voice) Notes *Again, the Green Ranger shows up only to fight the monster with his zord rather than in person. *Goldar appears only in the fight scene and the shot before the Putty battle. He also does not speak in this episode exept for grunts and growls. *It's revealed that Zack has a phobia of spiders and snakes. *It's revealed that Zack has a car. *The shot of Zack dancing around in the intro comes from his dance lesson in this episode. *This is the only episode where only Zack, Trini, and Billy are seen piloting the Dragonzord Battle Mode. In future episodes, the five main Rangers will be seen piloting it until it's final appearance in "Doomsday, Part II". *First time the Dragonzord Battle Mode destroys a monster. *The flashback footage of the Rangers getting beat up by Spidertron was used in "Crystal of Nightmares" as Zack's nightmare. *When the Rangers are in the Zords, the sequence is Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink. This episode, Zack is last whereas other pervious and other episodes, he's between Jason and Billy. **This is not an error however because it was edited this way since every Ranger except Jason and Zack said nothing in these shots and would habve been jarring to go from dialogue to silence. Errors *In original footage of Zack pointing the Power Axe at the statue, it is in its regular mode as opposed to the blaster mode. *When Megazord reverted to the Dinozords, the Pterodactyl Dinozord disappears from the battle. *Dragonzord Battle Mode is misnamed Mega Dragonzord here even though the latter form is when all six zords combine. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode